<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Rain by Moonykins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569179">After the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins'>Moonykins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soft boys are soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: End of a long day traveling in the rain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was tapering off by the time they reached the next town, a blessing in Jaskier's eyes.  He felt like singing to the gods above, he was so happy.  He would have done it too but for the chattering of his teeth.</p><p>Pulling Geralt's cloak more tightly around himself, Jaskier followed the witcher through the streets, hating the way his boots sloshed around in the puddles that had collected between the cobblestone.  Roach had already been put up in a stable for the night, so all that was left was to locate the inn and get themselves nice and dry.</p><p>Geralt turned a corner and Jaskier followed suit, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw the sign for the inn hanging over the doorway that Geralt had just entered.  Inside it was slightly warmer than the freezing temperature out on the streets, but Jaskier's teeth were still chattering around in his skull.  He sniffled and watched as Geralt spoke to the inn keeper, securing them a room for the night.</p><p>Bowing his head in thanks to the inn keeper, Jaskier took off up the stairs after Geralt, thankful when they were finally in their room.  But there was no fire place up here and Jaskier was already feeling colder.  He pulled Geralt's cloak tighter around himself, not caring for the way the rain water ran down it and tickled his fingers.  He stood beside the bed, shivering and sniffling and not budging an inch as Geralt set their things down in a corner and began to undress.</p><p>“You'd better get out of those clothes, lest you freeze to death.” the witcher warned, shucking his sopping wet shirt aside and picking a towel out of their things.  He ran it over his chest and Jaskier licked his lips, only able to appreciate Geralt's form for a fraction of a second before he felt cold and miserable once more.  “Jaskier,” Geralt was wringing his long, white hair out into the towel before getting rid of his boots and pants.  “Hmm, fine.  I'll help you.”</p><p>The next thing Jaskier heard as the sound of Geralt's bare feet on the wood floors as he approached.  He looked up just in time as Geralt yanked his cloak away from the bard, earning himself a little undignified shriek.  “G-Geralt!  I-I'm f-frozen h-here!”</p><p>“And wearing this isn't helping.” Geralt threw the cloak aside without a care and quickly started on the rest of Jaskier's clothing.  He was more careful with Jaskier's doublet, the bard noted, probably because he knew how expensive it was and how much the ensemble meant to Jaskier.</p><p>Jaskier's teeth chattered the entire time and he desperately tried to warm himself by wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  It didn't help.  He was soaked to the bone.  But Geralt absolutely insisted he strip himself of all his clothes.  He got to Jaskier's pants and took them off, then made his way back to their bag, producing another towel from it.  He used it to gently dry Jaskier's body, making eye contact with the bard almost the entire time to make sure this was alright.</p><p>Jaskier couldn't help but smile.</p><p>This thing between them was new and Jaskier had never seen Geralt be so gentle before.</p><p>After he had finished towel drying Jaskier's hair (and combing it back into a somewhat presentable style), Geralt tossed the towel aside and took Jaskier by the hand, leading him to the bed.  It was easy for him to tell that Jaskier was still quite cold, what with the way he was still shivering.</p><p>“Get under the covers.” Geralt commanded, unmaking the bed and climbing in first.</p><p>Jaskier wasted no time in following after.  He tucked himself close to Geralt's chest, his whole body wracked with shudders as he closed his eyes and sniffled grossly.  Geralt just chuckled softly and held him in his arms, kissing the top of his hair.</p><p>The witcher was impossibly warm, for some odd reason.  Jaskier couldn't figure out how Geralt's body worked sometimes.  He must have been cold, maybe at first, but the moment he was dry he was warm as a furnace and willing to offer his heat to Jaskier, who was in desperate need of it.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Jaskier let out a sigh, his head resting on Geralt's expansive chest.  He drew circles against it once he could feet his fingers again, and hummed to himself once his teeth finally stilled in his skull.</p><p>The lay like that for some time, until Jaskier felt he was warm enough to exist without a complaint.  He gave Geralt's chest a kiss in thanks, listening to the rumbling sound beneath his ear and he and his witcher slowly began to drift into slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>